


Never Alone Again

by BookWerm



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Feels, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWerm/pseuds/BookWerm
Summary: What if, instead of Steve staying behind, changing the past and present to stay with Peggy,he attempted to do the same for Bucky and ended up being the Winter Soldierinstead, all because of how much he cared.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The way they treat time travel in this movie is extremely confusing, because he changed something that would have ripple effects, and yet still ended up in their timeline by waiting by the lake, so that's what I'm saying happened here, too.  
> (Also, yes, I know I have a problem with tenses)

"We'll get him back, I'm trying."

"Get him the hell back!"

"Hey, I said I'm trying!"

Maybe it was a crack of a stick, but whatever the reason, before anyone else, Bucky turned to look at the lake, where,on the bench, was someone who looks extraordinarily like Steve.

Bucky walked closer, closer still, until he was only inches away and the man finally looked at him.

"You were right. I took all the stupid with me," he smiled sadly, the light catching his eyes at just the angle that could show his years in a way that his still brown hair couldn't.

Hesitantly he reaches up for Bucky's face, who doesn't try to stop him. Metal fingers trace his jawline. 

"How?" Bucky whispered.

"Well let's just say... There's a Bucky Barnes in a timeline somewhere who's never had to go into cryo once."

"Steve...," the look on his face seemed caught between crying or punching someone, but instead Bucky reached out and drew him into the biggest hug.

"I'm sorry it couldn't have been you," was what his dumbass partner tried to say, when his lips were caught in a kiss.

In a breathless moment between kisses, Bucky whispered into his ear, "Don't you ever do anything like that again, or we are _both_ going to live in Wakanda with the goats for the rest of our lives."

"Wouldn't be so bad if it's with you, Buck."

After glancing awkwardly at each other, Bruce and Sam quietly left, to return at a later date, when two superheroes with metal arms were _not_ performing PDA in front of the equipment they needed to collect.

" alt="an amazing piece made by pentachilles on Tumblr" />


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have messed up inserting the picture in the last chapter, and have no idea how to fix it?

He woke up, screaming, in the middle of the night.

He had done this every night for the past week, and Bucky didn't seem to care.

He sat up in bed,panting, and Bucky was right there beside him.

"This time...?" Bucky carefully asked.

"It was the little girl," Steve whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "Both of them... It blended together. The one I killed, and the other one, _she was only five_ , that I was "reprimanded"," he shakes slightly at this," for not being able to."

Now he was smaller, as if he could hide from his memories, shuddering.

Bucky looked down, and then into Steve's eyes as best as he could.

"I remember those ones, too," a deep breath ,"But we're here now, and I've got you."


End file.
